Clove
Clove ist der weibliche Tribut aus Distrikt 2 in den 74. Hungerspielen. Biografie Die 15 - jährige Clove wurde schon als Kleinkind auf die Hungerspiele vorbereitet, was erklärt warum sie mit ihren Messern immer ins Schwarze trifft. Ihr Gewand bei der Parade ist perfekt auf das Kostüm ihres Mittribut Cato thumb|left|Clove und Cato bei der Eröffnungsfeierabgestimmt. Vermutlich stellen sie Kleopatra und Caesar dar. Im Trainingscenter greift Clove sofort zu den gefährlichen Wurfmessern und thumb|Clove mit ihren Verbündeten im Trainingscenterzeigt ihren Mittributen ihr Können, in dem sie immer ins Schwarze trifft. Und dafür wird sie von den Spielleitern mit einer satten Punktzahl von insgesamt 10 Punkten belohnt, eines der besten Ergebnisse überhaupt. Beim Interview trägt sie ein oranges Kleid mit Spitze und beeindruckt mit ihrer provozierenden, ironischen Art die Sponsoren.thumb|left Kaum in der Arena der 74. Hungerspiele angekommen, beginnt sie mit Cato, Marvel und Glimmer, sowie teilweise mit Peeta (er soll den Karrieros helfen, Katniss zu finden) und dem Jungen aus Distrikt 3 (er hilft den Karrieros die Vorräte zu beschützen) (und im Buch mit dem Mädch aus Distrikt 4) ein Bündnis, um mit ihnen leichter zu morden. Bei der Füllhornmetzelei tötet Clove den Jungen aus Distrikt 9, der sich mit Katniss um einen Rucksack streitet. Katniss will sich mit dem Rucksack aus dem Staub machen, wird aber ebenfalls von Clove angegriffen. Sie schafft es jedoch sich mit dem Rucksack zu schützen, in dem mit voller Wucht Cloves Messer trifft. Die Karrieros (ohne den Jungen aus Distrikt 4, der beim Füllhorn gestorben ist) schlagen ihr Lager in der Nähe am Füllhorn am See auf um immer einen Platz mit viel Nahrung und Wasser zu haben, denn in der Nacht machen sie meistens Jagd auf andere Tribute. Noch am Abend des ersten Tages finden sie eine Falle, von der Peeta sagt, sie müsse von Katniss stammen. Also suchen sie die Region ab und stoßen auf einen Tribut: Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 8 namens Mackenzie. Sie verletzten sie schwer, in der Annahme sie sei tot, aber der Kanonenschlag ertönt nicht. Das führt zu heftigen Streiterein bei den Karrieros, die genau vor dem Baum halt machen, auf dem Katniss sich vor den Karrieros versteckt. Schließlich geht Peeta zurück und tötet Meckenzie. thumb|left|Clove in der ArenaDie nächste wichtige Szene in der Clove auftritt, ist die Szene kurz nachdem Katniss der Feuerwand entkommen ist, die die Spielmacher auf sie hetzten, weil sie zu weit entfernt von anderen Tributen und zu nah am Rand war. Der weibliche Tribut aus 12 läuft den Karrieros und Peeta geradewegs in die Arme und scheint nicht einmal halb so froh darüber zu sein wie Clove. Doch als Katniss die Flucht auf einen Baum ergreift. auf dem Cato und Glimmer es nicht schaffen heraufzuklettern, hat Peeta die Idee, Katniss zu belagern, damit sie nicht vom Baum herunterkommen kann. Daraufhin beginnen die Tribute die Belagerung. Doch am nächsten Morgen vernehmen sie ein Summen, das von einem Jägerwespennest stammt. Alarmiert springen die Karrieros auf: . Trotz einigen Stichen überlebt sie die Attacke, doch Glimmer und das Mädchen aus dem 4. Distrikt sterben, was den Karrieros zwei Mitglieder weniger verheißt. Ihre Verbündung mit Peeta endet, als sie zurückgehen, um die Sachen vom Ort des Geschehens zu holen und Peeta vorläuft, um Katniss zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Obwohl Cato ihn mit seinem Schwert hart trifft, stirbt er nicht an der Verletztung. thumb|160px|Clove und ihre Verbündeten bereit zur JagdIn der Szene mit der Sprengung der Lebensmittel spielt sie nur eine kleine Nebenrolle, die (zusammen mit Marvel) probiert Cato zu besänftigen, nachdem er den Jungen aus 3 mit seiner Körperkraft ermordet hat, weil die Minen in ihrer Abwesenheit, in der sie zu Rues Ablenkungsfeuern gerannt sind, die Lebensmittel weggesprengt haben. Nach Rues Tod wird angkündigt, dass ebenfalls zwei Tribute aus dem gleichen Distrikt die Spiele gewinnen können. An ihrem letzten Tag gibt es ein Festmahl, bei dem es für jeden Distrikt einen Rucksack mit etwas darin gibt, was die Tribute dringend benötigen. Unter dem Versprechen, dass sie dem Publikum eine gute Show bietet, hat Cato ihr Katniss am Festtag überlassen. Kaum rennt Katniss auf den Tisch zu, wird das erste Messer auf sie geworfen. Es kommt zu einem Showdown gerade als Katniss den Rucksack anzieht um zu fliehen, ist Clove schon da, um ihr einen schmerzhaften Tod zu bereiten. Kurz danach, als Clove nach dem Betrachten von der von ihr zu gefügten Strinwunde von Katniss, an deren Lippen mit einem minimalen Messer ansetzt, hebt sie eine gewaltige Kraft hoch. Es ist Thresh der ihre Bemerkungen über Rue gehört hat und fuchsteufelswild ist, weil sie anscheinend Rue umgebracht hat. Ihre letzten Worte entstehen in großer Verzweiflung, als sie thumb|left|Cloves Todeinen Stein so groß wie einen Laib Brot in Thresh Hand sieht und sie : "Cato! Cato!" kreischt, doch der antwortet zwar, ist aber zu weit weg, um noch helfen zu können. Schon schlägt Thresh den Stein mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Schläfe, es blutet nicht, aber man sieht die Einbeulung in den Schädel und dass sie bald sterben wird. Doch in ihr ist noch ein kleines bisschen Leben, ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich rasch und ein leises Stöhnen entfährt ihren Lippen. Ob sie noch mitkriegt, dass Thresh Katniss wegen Rue laufen lässt, oder dass Thresh mit ihrem und seinem Rucksack abhaut, ist nicht klar. Aber Cato, der sich neben sie kniet und sie bittet bei ihm zu bleiben , müsste sie eigentlich bemerken. Doch all sein Bitten hilft nichts, nach wenigen Minuten ertönt die Kanone. Clove ist tot. Im Film donnert Thresh Clove gegen das Füllhorn, um ihr das Genick zu brechen, was im letztendlich auch gelingt und sie fällt sofort tot zu Boden. Persönlichkeit Clove hat einen sehr provokanten und raffinierten Charakter. Sie thumb|left|Clove beim Interviewversucht, andere Tribute zu provozieren, um sie dann leichter töten zu können. Außerdem ist sie sehr rabiat und hat nicht das geringste Problem damit andere Menschen zu töten oder zuzusehen wie sie leiden. Mit ihrer ironischen Art hat sie die Zuschauer immer wieder begeistert. Clove sucht nach Messern.png Clove wirft ein Messer nach Katniss.png Clove Poster.jpg Clove Distrikt 2.jpg CatoundClove(Marvel).jpg Clovedeaths.jpg Cloveinarena.jpg 167px-Cato-and-Clove-the-hunger-games-30232594-500-669.png Cloves-Interview-The-Hunger-Games-Isabelle-Fuhrman.jpg Clove vor dem interview.jpg Aussehen Clove ist eine junge, hübsche fünfzehnjährige. Sie ist für ihr Alter sehr klein, was ihr einen kleinen Vorteil verschafft, weil sie dadurch oft unterschätzt wird. Sie hat lange dunkelbraune Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Außerdem hat sie leichte Sommersprossen. Ihre Haare hat sie in der Arena zu einem Stepzopf zusammengebunden. Im Trainingcenter besteht ihre Frisur aus einem Dutt und kleinen geflochtenen Knoten, die an ihrem Kopf anliegen. Im Interview trägt sie ein trägerloses orangefarbenes Rüschenkleid mit Spitze. Das Kleid ist am oberen Teil des Brustkorbes mit einer glänzenden Schleife verziehrt. Ihre Haare sind zu einem Dutt gesteckt. Namensbedeutung Ihr Name bedeutet auf Deutsch 'Gewürznelke'. Clove leitet sich vom engl. to cleave ab, was so viel bedeutet wie spalten und gleichzeitig auf ihre Fähigkeit, dem Messerwerfen, hindeutet. Film Darstellung In den Filmen wird Clove von Isabelle Fuhrman gespielt. Die sagt: "Ich kann mittlerweile ganz gut mit Messern werfen, irgendwie ja gruselig, und ich werde es bestimmt niemals einsetzten, aber schon lustig, oder? >Was hast du diesen Sommer gelernt?< >Och, nur ein bisschen Messerwerfen.< Extrem lässig."Isabelle Fuhrman ist im Moment 15 Jahre alt und einer der jüngsten im Set von dem ersten Teil gewesen Trivia *Clove ist zwar eine der kleinsten Tribute, aber auch eine der gefährlichsten. *Im Buch müsste sie älter und größer sein, da ihre Schauspielerin Isabelle Fuhrman erst 14 war, als sie die Rolle der Clove spielte. Im Film kann man sehen, dass sie 15 ist und damals ein Jahr älter als ihre Schauspielerin (Fuhrman ist am 25. 02. 1997 geboren) *Clove trifft mit ihren Wurfmessern so gut wie immer *Es lässt sich darüber streiten, ob Clove in einer Beziehung mit ihrem Distriktpartner Cato war. Im Buch wird erwähnt, dass er neben ihr kniet und sie anfleht, bei ihm zu bleiben. Im Film jedoch ist davon nichts zu sehen. Auch Suzanne Collins hat diese Vermutung nie bestätigt. en:Clove fr:Clove Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Tribute Kategorie:Tote Kategorie:Tödliche Spiele-Charaktere Kategorie:Karrieros Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Tribute aus Distrikt 2 Kategorie:Leute aus Distrikt 2 Kategorie:Tribut der 74. Hungerspiele